Her
by ShortStuff1
Summary: Prequel to Blondes. The women that came before and leading up to Brittany. Santana denies she has a certain type when it comes to women but what's with all the evidence saying otherwise? Ms. Hemo chapter posted!
1. Dianna MicheleAgron

**Title:** Her (1/5?)  
**Chapter Title:** Dianna Michele-Agron  
**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany; Santana/Several Blondes  
**Chapter Pairing:** Santana/Dianna, Lea/Dianna  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Prequel to _Blondes_. The women that came before and leading up to Brittany. Santana denies she has a certain type when it comes to women but what's with all the evidence saying otherwise?  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Author's Note: **I've had positive feedback for _Blondes_ and you don't necessarily have to read that before this because this is actually going to go more in detail than the vague details given in my other fic. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Santana's only ten months old and her mami already knows that she'll do anything to get her way. She may be the fourth Lopez to be born and the only girl in the family but she knows how to manipulate everything around her to her advantage. It may seem quite preposterous that a baby that's barely a year old has that certain power but you don't know Santana.

Both of Santana's parents work and Santana and her older twin brothers are dropped off at Lima's only day care. David Lopez however, the eldest of the four children, is old enough to go to kindergarten and he rides with Heather Fabray to school.

Santana is put in the room with all the other babies while the twins are set in the toddler room. In the morning, Santana doesn't cause any havoc and drinks her milk calmly, burps, goes to sleep, and sometimes she even plays with all the other babies. She particularly gets along well with baby Noah who barely has any hair on his little head.

None of the workers at the day care have problems with Santana, not until the last two hours of their shift hit. There are several high schoolers that work part-time afterschool. Dianna is a senior in high school who happens to work at the day care with her girlfriend, Lea.

Baby Santana is quite adorably crawling across the floor when Dianna steps into the room. The little baby girl is gurgling happily until her hand slips and she face plants into the carpeted floor. Santana's on her side and her face scrunches up in discomfort before wailing loudly and Dianna immediately picks her up. She's cooing and calms her down after a few minutes and she's gurgling once again.

Lea's on the other side of the room playing with the other babies, a baby Quinn tugging on her sleeve. Dianna looks over at her girlfriend who's openly glaring at Santana. "Babe, _why_ do you look like you want Santana to drop dead?"

Lea's eyes squint at the Latina baby, approaching the two with baby Quinn in her arms, "Because she's _evil_."

The blonde teen looks over at her petite girlfriend and arches her eyebrow before giggling, "That's cute Lea, you're jealous of this little pipsqueak."

"I am _not_. Di, you're not listening to me. She _is_ evil. She has some weird spidey sense when it comes to you and manipulates everything so she steals my Dianna-time."

Dianna rolls her eyes at her girlfriend, "Right…you're just jealous because Santana likes me. Besides, Quinn seems to really like you. Should _I_ be jealous of her?"

As Lea is about to retort, baby Rachel is crying from another corner [damn can she cry], stopping their conversation. Quinn and Santana are put down with the other babies and Dianna carries Rachel, sufficiently stopping her cries when she began to feed her. Lea's watching the other babies and she suspiciously watches Santana who's playing with the baby toys that are scattered on the floor.

Noah soon joins Santana and they're playing in a tandem with all the toys. They crawl around each other then play with a toy, gurgle happily, and repeat. On the third round of the process, Noah bumps into Santana and she tips over and lands on top of one of the toys. Once again, she scrunches her face and is silent for a second before she's crying loudly.

Lea points at Santana, looking at Dianna with wide eyes, "See? She didn't have to tip over like that. Noah just bumped into her, she's doing that on purpose! Her and Noah get along perfectly fine!"

Dianna turns around, Rachel steadily falling asleep in her arms, "Lea, she's a baby. She can't possibly plan out Noah bumping into her."

"But she's _evil_. She did it on purpose."

The blonde let out an exasperated sigh, "Babe, just pick her up. I have to put Rachel down in the crib…"

Santana's cries get even louder when Lea picks her up and she glares while shouting in a whisper, "You are a little demon spawn! You're just trying to steal my girlfriend from me."

Lea doesn't let up on her glaring and Santana is still wailing. Dianna comes back and shakes her head before taking the Latina baby in her arms. Baby Santana immediately calms down and snuggles into Dianna's chest, her big dark eyes looking up adorably at Lea. Lea glares at the baby girl and swears she sees Santana giving her a smug look before deliberately snuggling into her girlfriend's chest once more.

"Lea, stop glaring at her, seriously."

The petite diva just grumbles under her breath before walking over to take care of baby Quinn, "Evil demon spawn."

Baby Santana is looking up at Dianna with wide eyes and the blonde can't help but smile down at her, "Sorry about that, my girlfriend is kind of crazy. She's probably just jealous because she feels threatened. Don't worry too much about it, when you grow up I'm sure you'll have plenty of girls falling at your feet."

She kisses her on the forehead and Santana's eyes begin fluttering close. Santana is set down in the crib, peacefully asleep, with her thumb in her mouth. Dianna looks over to Lea with a pointed look, "Lea, seriously. Santana is just a baby and you need to get a grip. She is _not_ evil."

Time passes and parents are coming to pick up their children. There are only three parents they're waiting on, Rachel's, Finn's, and Santana's. The three babies are playing with each other and baby Rachel somehow ends up sitting next to baby Santana. Lea's watching them interact and sees Santana tilt her head to the side at Rachel. Santana's mom then appears at the doorway and the baby's face lights up, recognizing her mami.

She bounces lightly before crawling towards her mother, seemingly shoving Rachel out of her way and Lea has to resist the urge to call her an evil demon spawn [she's sure as hell that Santana did that on purpose], but it wouldn't be right to say that in front of Mrs. Lopez.

Dianna smiles down at Santana before picking her up and kissing her forehead. Baby Santana giggles and her little face is kind of red, probably from her energetic bouncing from before [but Lea believes that she's blushing and making little "cutesy" eyes at her girl and Lea has to resist growling again].

"Hi Mrs. Lopez. Santana was great today," Dianna says with a big smile and Lea's in the corner mumbling "evil demon spawn" to herself.

The Latina woman smiles fondly at the blonde and her twin toddler sons are getting edgy behind her, "She always seems great. You sure you had no problems?"

"No, no. She was real sweet," she replies and glances over her shoulder, _my girlfriend however, we were having slight problems_.

"I'm sure she was," Mrs. Lopez says as she signs out her daughter before gently taking her. Before she leaves, she smiles at Dianna again, "You do know my baby girl's in love with you, right?"

The older woman lets out a small chuckle before taking her kids with her. Dianna waves at the family before turning to her girlfriend who speaks up, "See? Demon spawn _is_ evil. She's planning on stealing you from me."

Dianna pretty much just gives up on trying to convince her girlfriend that Santana's not going to sweep her off her feet like some evil, demented witch.

* * *

Eleven years later, we find Dianna [now called Ms. Michele-Agron], working at the middle school library. She'll be leaving in about a year because her wife wants to move to New York for better job opportunities but she really has enjoyed her time working as a librarian. Her lunch is coming up pretty soon and she smiles when she sees a familiar face come into the library.

Santana walks in with Quinn and they have some books to check out. Quinn has two thin paperbacks while Santana has a small pile. She smiles at Dianna in greeting as they reach the counter, "Hey Ms. Michele-Agron, how are you?"

Dianna smiles softly as she takes the books from the girls, first starting with Quinn. Quinn smiles back at the librarian before her eyes stray away to a tall lanky boy named Finn who's sitting at a table getting some tutoring. Santana's attention remains on the blonde who has yet to answer her question.

"I'm doing fine, Santana. My lunch break is coming pretty soon and you girls should get to lunch yourselves," she looks at the two with a pointed look before giving Quinn her books.

Santana's books take more time and the two continue conversing, "You're not having anymore trouble in your English class, are you Santana?"

The Latina pre-teen shakes her head with a small blush, "Not after you helped me out, no. Thanks for helping me on my paper Ms. Michele-Agron. Just wish me luck for my pre-algebra test."

Dianna lets out a small laugh, "I really have no problem when it comes to helping out the students."

The door to the library opens and Lea makes an appearance. Her petite wife spots her and then glares at the back of Santana's head. Lea walks up to the counter and smiles at Dianna, "Hey Di, ready for lunch?"

"Right after I finish checking out Santana's books," the blonde says and reaches out to squeeze her wife's arm with her left hand. The gold band on her ring finger glints in the light before she resumes her work.

"Hi, Ms. Lea," Quinn and Santana say in sync. Lea returns the greeting but is automatically calling Santana "evil demon spawn" in her head. Dianna could be going with her for lunch at this minute but the stupid demon spawn was holding up her Dianna time with library books.

The minutes tick by and Dianna is then finished, "There you go, Santana. I'm off to lunch. Don't worry too much about your pre-algebra test. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks for believing in me Ms. Michele-Agron, you're the best," Santana smiles brightly at the rather attractive librarian, her cheeks tinted a light pink. With that, the two walk out of the library, Santana with a light bounce her step. As they near the exit doors, Santana chooses to quietly whisper to her best friend, "I think Ms. Lea hates me." Quinn just gives her a look of disbelief before walking through the double doors and to their lockers before heading outside.

Lea looks over to Dianna and says three words, "Evil demon spawn." [Nope, not I love you]

Dianna rolls her eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh, "I can't believe you're still jealous of her honey. It doesn't matter if she has a crush on me, I come home to you."

Lea pouts as she takes her wife's hands, their fingers automatically entwining, "I'm sorry, it's just that…I didn't really expect her crush to come back after all these years."

Dianna giggles, "Babe, she was barely a year old."

"Di, her mom _knew_ she was in love with you then. What makes it different now?"

The two are out in the parking lot and Dianna looks up to see Santana sitting on one of the picnic tables. Quinn's not glued to her side like she normally is and Santana's resorted to reading one of the books she's checked out. She looks up and scowls when she sees Quinn flirting with Finn who just came from the library.

Lea feels her wife squeeze her fingers and glances up to see Dianna let out a small sigh. The brunette quizzically looks over to what has her wife's attention and it suddenly becomes clear to her.

"What's different now is that she's kind of fallen for her best friend. But I don't think she realizes that yet," Dianna says softly as her wife unlocks their car.

Santana looks up from her spot across the parking lot and she looks back over to Quinn who's currently preoccupied with Finn. Grabbing a box in her hand, she half sprints, half jogs to the car that's about to leave. She makes it to the car just as Dianna is about to get into the car.

The Latina fidgets as she stands there before pulling out a small box of Godiva chocolates, the ones that come in a pack of six. "I know it's teacher's appreciation day and you're not really a teacher but I learn a lot from you. And…I appreciate you. I'm sorry the box is small, it was all I could afford."

Santana's rather out of breath and her gaze shifts around, unable to meet the librarian's eyes [especially her crush's wife's eyes]. Dianna smiles softly and is touched that this pre-teen thinks highly of her.

The pre-teen looks down to at the gravel under feet before picking up her gaze and looking straight into Dianna's eyes, "I really do mean it when I say you're the best Ms. Michele-Agron…"

Dianna feels her heart melt a little at the girl and she leans down and kisses her rosy cheek, "Thank you Santana. It means a lot to me."

Santana's blush grows deeper and she feels her breath get caught in her throat [she's sure it's not from sprinting to the beautiful librarian]. Santana gives a small wave goodbye before turning back around and running back to the picnic table where Quinn and Finn are currently eating.

Dianna's rather touched at the girl's gesture and then opens the car door and sits down in the passenger seat. She turns to look at her girlfriend and shakes her head before letting out an exasperated sigh. Lea's eyes are glaring at the back of Santana's retreating form and an audible growl escapes her throat. Dianna doesn't even bother when Lea pulls out of the parking lot, saying the three words that were at the tip of her tongue.

"Evil demon spawn…"

**A/N:** Originally this was going to be a one-shot explaining each woman in Santana's life but then I got into a lot of details and multiple ideas swarming in my head. And here we are! Multi-chaptered and this particular chapter is longer than I expected it to be. Haha. Don't expect an update everyday though, maybe weekly but if I'm inspired, it'll only be about a few days between each chapter. Comment and review, I love 'em. :)


	2. Quinn Fabray

**Title:** Her (2/5?)

**Chapter Title:** Quinn Fabray

**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany; Santana/Several Blondes

**Chapter Pairing:** Santana/Quinn

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Prequel to _Blondes_. The women that came before and leading up to Brittany. Santana denies she has a certain type when it comes to women but what's with all the evidence saying otherwise?

**Spoilers:** None.

**Author's Note: **I re-wrote the ending and I'm still not pleased with it. It still bothers me.

David Lopez has just turned six and he's sitting watching cartoons with Eugene and Marcos, his younger twin brothers. His baby sister Santana is in her crib and laying on her belly with her head tilted up. She's seemingly watching the cartoons along with them. The doorbell rings and the twin brothers shoot up from the couch to go see who's at the door. In their haste, Eugene trips over Marcos and they both come crashing to the floor.

A happy gurgle escapes baby Santana's lips, seemingly enjoying her older brothers' mishap. Marcos shoves Eugene off of him and they reach the already open door. Heather Fabray is standing in front of her mother who's holding baby Quinn in her arms. Pleasantries are passed between the two mothers before the Fabray girls are let inside the house.

Heather waves goodbye at her mother and trots on over to the couch, sitting right next to David who ignores her, too busy watching Tom and Jerry on the screen. Baby Quinn on the other hand is sleeping and placed in the crib right next to a wide-eyed Santana. The Latina baby looks at the sleeping Quinn in complete awe, forgetting to watch her older twin brothers fight for the open spot on the couch.

Mrs. Lopez is cautiously watching her baby girl, fearful that she might wake up Quinn, or hit her or something. A minute passes and Mrs. Lopez feels that maybe it's all right to leave the two alone until Santana makes a move. Her little baby girl is crawling towards Quinn and she holds her breath, expecting the worst. Santana plops down and curls around baby Quinn, her eyes soon closing and falling asleep. A smile covers Mrs. Lopez's lips, "Well, that's a first…"

* * *

It doesn't come as a surprise to the Lopez clan when Santana and Quinn become the best of friends. They're in kindergarten on the first day of school and the two are placed next to each other at the desks in class. Quinn struggles with writing her name because Q's are kind of like circles and those are hard but she feels luckier than Santana. S's are all curvy in lots of places and that's even harder to write.

During recess, the two stick together and decide to play on the swings. In an act that was completely _not_ Santana, the Latina girl let Quinn take a seat on the only open swing. Even more than that, she actually began pushing the blonde higher and higher. Quinn's enjoying the rush of the air and the feel of flying. Her blonde tresses flow behind her and she lets out a giggle before bracing herself to be pushed by the surprisingly strong Latina.

Soon after, the bell rings and all of the little children are running back to class. In the blur of things, Santana trips over an untied shoelace and slowly gets up, her clothes slightly dusty. Quinn helps her up, looks into dark eyes and smiles softly before kissing her cheek, "I always feel better when mama kisses my boo-boo."

Santana knows that fact but doesn't bother correcting Quinn that her boo-boo was on her knee, not her cheek, because it actually feels kind of nice [if evidence of her rosy cheeks isn't enough]. They make their way back to class hand-in-hand. The two are inseparable after that, saying that they are best friends forever.

* * *

One day, they're sitting in the sandbox Quinn decides that she wants to play house with Finn. Santana goes along with it and smiles, "Okay, but I get to be the dad and you're the baby."

Finn frowns at the thought, his hands playing with the sand, "I don't want to be the baby."

"But you're a baby."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I don't want to be the baby…" Finn crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the smaller girl.

Santana's face tightens and gives Finn a withering glare [the beginnings of what will be known as her "bitchface" when she gets older], "Do you wanna play or not? _I_ wanna say 'honey I'm home'."

Finn has a wounded look on his face and Santana's immune to his "kicked puppy" expression, her glare intensifying even more. Quinn looks over to him with a tilt of her head, wondering what his decision will be but having no problems if he doesn't play, she has Santana.

The boy lets out a small whine, "Oh fine, but can I build a sand castle?"

"Sure," Santana says in a smug voice, clearly happy with getting her way.

* * *

"Get out of my seat, _Smurfette_," Santana says with venom in her voice.

Everyone's seven now and just got into art class, Santana got separated from Quinn in the line and she ended up in the back while the blonde was up front. When the Latina walked into the classroom, she was not pleased to find the short girl in her designated seat next to her best friend.

Rachel's dark eyes looked up into Santana's own and folded her hands on top of the desk with her head held high, "Santana, I was here first. This seat next to Quinn was vacant and it is not like you have a reservation. I apologize that you weren't able to get here as quickly as I did but I will not be moving from this seat. And I find your comparison of me to a little blue creature very offensive, so if you would so kindly call me Rachel, I see no problems in our future."

Santana's a bit lost on Rachel's explanation because she doesn't understand big words yet and she actually thinks she's speaking alien at first. Once Rachel stops talking and it's clear that she isn't going to move, Santana scowls. Rachel's resolve is still strong until Santana moves forward and shoves the little girl out of her stool.

Rachel hits the floor along with a loud clang from the stool following her. Everyone's attention is on them now and Noah has this look of awe on his face before being replaced by a smirk. The teacher immediately sends Santana to the principal's office. Quinn looks over to Rachel with slight sympathy but can't help thinking that Santana's so badass [I mean cool] for getting in trouble.

* * *

No one realizes that Santana's left-handed until they're eight and Quinn thinks it's pretty cool. She always contemplates how her best friend can write with her left hand and tries writing her name with her left hand one day but fails when her hand starts cramping up after the third letter.

They're writing in class and Santana is seated next to Mike and Matt instead of Quinn because she got in trouble the other day for gelling Kurt's hair with Elmer's glue and the teacher made her switch seats with Rachel Berry. So Santana's kind of scowling but she's discovered this awesome thing called "note passing" and she's gotten away with it for several days now.

She just finishes scrawling her note and has effectively passed it to Quinn before returning to her assignment. As she's writing a sentence, her left elbow bumps into Mike's right and he looks at her. She adjusts her seat and continues writing but this time Mike's elbow bumps into hers. The little girl glares at the Asian and he shrinks back a little [because he's learned that glares from that girl always end horribly].

They both resume the task of finishing the assignment before their elbows hit each other for the third time and Santana is fed up. She punches the boy's arm and he immediately grips his arm [damn, that hurt] and lucky for him, the teacher happened to be walking by. Santana is reprimanded [but not sent to the principal's office] and the teacher makes them switch seats so their elbows don't bump anymore. [Honestly, the teacher is kind of tired of sending Santana to the principal].

Matt looks between his best friend and the notorious bad girl of the school and he thinks that Mike is actually lucky that Santana only made his arm sore. He remembers Rachel not being so lucky and went home with bruises last year after the stool incident.

* * *

They're all even older now, the last year of elementary school and some children are coming out of the "cooties" belief. Noah is one of those kids and he's developed a number of crushes on girls his age and several high school girls who baby sit him sometimes. His current crush happens to be Santana's best friend and he has a stupid idea to give Quinn chocolate kisses.

Quinn looks down in her hand to the tin foil covered, _melted_, chocolate kiss. The young boy is smiling at her and thinks that it's pretty smooth that he gave her his last kiss.

"It was in my pocket but it was my last piece and I wanted you to have it."

Quinn blinks and looks up to the smug look of the boy, "Why?"

"Because you're cute and I like you," he says with another shrug.

The blonde girl has a look of discomfort because Noah is nice and all but she doesn't exactly think of boys like that yet. Santana on the other hand has a look of disgust, "Eww, you have cooties Noah."

Noah's smug look turns angry in an instant, "I do not Lopez. You do."

Santana grabs the chocolate from Quinn's hand and throws it at his head, "Cootie boy!"

The melted chocolate hits his face and Noah growls because that was his last piece and Quinn was supposed to be impressed but _stupid_ Santana had to ruin it. He pushes her and Santana responds by throwing sand in his face. Noah is blinded for a minute and he can feel his eye water, trying to clear his blurry vision. His hands feel around on the floor and once he can see, he throws the rock at Santana. The rock hits her leg and she admits it hurts but she goes over to him and kicks him in the shin.

Noah doesn't take kindly to that and he throws his body onto hers and the two are then wrestling. She's hitting his chest with her fists and Noah can feel himself getting winded so he knees her in the stomach and she rolls off of him [because that hurt like a bitch]. He goes to grab a stick but she tackles him and grabs his short hair and he yells. Quinn watches with wide eyes as they wrestle before a recess aid come to break it up. They're covered in scratches, bruises, some blood, sweat, and lots of dirt. The two are sent to the principal's office and they both are sent home in their wrinkled clothes with a disciplinary slip.

* * *

Quinn and Santana are fourteen now, having their last sleepover before high school starts. They've stuck together through thick and thin but they've kind of drifted apart. Quinn looks over to her best friend, "Hey San?"

Santana takes her attention away from the movie and finds hazel eyes searching her own, "What's up Q?"

"Promise we'll stay friends throughout high school?" Quinn just wants reassurance that they'll stay friends because Santana is her first and longest friend.

The Latina laughs, "Quinn…we're best friends. Of course we'll stay friends."

"Just promise me."

Santana sits up and holds the blonde's hands in her own, "I promise."

Quinn cracks a smile and kisses the brunette's cheek before settling back down on the couch, resting her head on her best friend's shoulder.

**A/N: **I was working on the next chapter but this chapter was bothering me so much. Hopefully this is better? Argh. I'm going to kill myself if the ending isn't good because I _still_ don't like it but I worked so hard on it! Sigh.


	3. Heather Fabray

**Title:** Her (3/5?)

**Chapter Title:** Heather Fabray

**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany; Santana/Several Blondes

**Chapter Pairing:** Santana/Heather, David/Heather, Naya/Heather

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Prequel to _Blondes_. The women that came before and leading up to Brittany. Santana denies she has a certain type when it comes to women but what's with all the evidence saying otherwise?

**Spoilers:** None.

**Author's Note: **I'd have to say that this chapter is by far, my favorite chapter to write. Probably because the dog pile scene has been in my head ever since I wrote _Blondes_. SO! Enjoy. :)

Back in the times of Mrs. Lopez, it wasn't unusual to come from a family of seven or thirteen. It was pretty normal. Mrs. Lopez was the youngest of seven and even her husband came from a family of five. She was used to a rather big family and even bigger family reunions. Now, two children is the average per family and four is kind of pushing it. The Lopez clan however, doesn't follow society's average and Mrs. Lopez has six children [five boys and one girl] before deciding that it's enough.

David Lopez is her eldest son and he's just turned fourteen years old. He loves to play soccer and even though he's the oldest, he's always wrestling and playing with his younger siblings. In school, David goes with the flow and follows the current fad, which happens to be highlighted hair [his spiky, short hair has flecks of blonde and is in a wild array]. He's a soccer god and a bit of a jock but he's yet to have a girlfriend. There is a girl he talks about and Mrs. Lopez can already see a very jealous Santana because they happen to like the same girl.

Marcos and Eugene Lopez are Mrs. Lopez's twelve-year-old twin sons. They're the troublemakers of the family and often beat up on their little sister [that's probably where she got her violent streak from] but they'll be the first ones in your face if you mess with Santana. Marcos and Eugene fight at least once a day but you'll never find one without the other. They're skaters and cause trouble at school but no one will ever believe that they're very bright children.

Santana Lopez is the only daughter of the family but she can hold her own. Even though she's only nine years old, her brothers rough her up and have taught her how to fight. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez have visited the principal's office far too many times [more times than for the twins] and they know what she's capable of. Santana's said she would rule the world one day and Mrs. Lopez has no doubt she will [she actually fears for the world].

Santana doesn't cry and she's always scowling unless it deals with a love interest [i.e: Dianna, Quinn, and her most recent love interest Heather]. Mrs. Lopez finds it adorable that Santana's only sweet with certain people and loves having the Fabray girls over [just because Mrs. Lopez has a guilty pleasure of seeing her only daughter get all mushy].

Romeo Lopez is five years old but he always wants to play with his older siblings. He thinks it's pretty cool that he's an older brother and that he goes to school. Romeo is very observant and kind of quiet but he'll dive in headfirst when there's a dog pile being started. Mrs. Lopez worries about him because he's so quiet when he's at school and the teachers are having problems getting him to talk but at home he's a chatterbox.

The youngest of the Lopez clan is Santino Lopez and he's barely a year old. He can stand on his feet if he's holding onto something and they're working on getting him to walk. Mrs. Lopez doesn't have to worry too much about him as long as he stays in his crib but she worries when all of his siblings want to play with him. Sometimes they get a little over excited.

It goes without saying that the Lopez household is very busy and loud at times and today it's only going to get louder. The whole family is in the backyard, prepared to enjoy the weekend with a family barbeque. Mr. Lopez is starting the grill and Mrs. Lopez has just gotten off the phone from inviting Heather Fabray over, poor little Quinn is sick with the flu.

All the children are playing with each other except for baby Santino, who's currently sleeping in his car seat. Soon, all of them begin arguing.

"No, you're stupid Santana."

"Marcos, don't call your sister that."

"Well, you're mentally retarded."

"Santana…"

"Papi! He started it!"

"At least I'm tall you shrimp."

"Yeah, shorty."

"I'm taller than all of you."

"Pimple face."

"Dumbos."

"Ay Dios mio, children!"

"My ears are not that big, Eugene's on the other hand…"

"We're twins you retard."

"You're all just stupid."

"Pipsqueak."

"They're not gonna stop are they, honey?"

"Shut up zit boy."

"Afraid not, mi amor."

"Look who's talking, bed wetter."

"That was Marcos."

"No, it was not."

"Liar."

"David's just stupid and has a hairy butt."

"Yeah? Well you're a little demon spawn, Santana."

"At least I don't have acne problems."

"Yeah, you can connect the dots with his face."

"Shut it or I'll knock you over."

"Make me, pimple face."

"Dumbo."

"Hairy butt."

"Stupid."

"Bed wetter."

"Retard."

"DUCKIES!" Romeo exclaimed with his arms high above his head, not wanting to be left out of the shouting contest.

Mrs. Lopez could feel the beginnings of a headache coming around and was relieved to hear the doorbell ringing. Mr. Lopez on the other hand, was counting down to the inevitable wrestling match that would soon start. Eugene shoved Marcos who shoved him right back. Santana kicked David and then tackled Marcos. David had Eugene in a headlock and then all of a sudden they were in a dog pile. Shirts were ruffled up, hair was pulled, punches were exchanged…the typical display of sibling love. Romeo smiled and then jumped to the top right as Heather was brought into the backyard.

Romeo spotted her from the top of his throne [of dead bodies er…older siblings], "Heather!"

Santana was near the bottom of the dog pile before delivering a swift kick to David's stomach and then crawling out. She was a bit of a mess but she walked up to Heather with a cute smile, "Hi Heather."

Heather grinned at the only sister of David and patted her head, "Hey there, munchkin. Having fun?"

The Latina girl nodded furiously, not seeming to mind the comment of 'munchkin', "Yeah. Lots."

Santana looked over to her brothers who were being reprimanded by her mother before motioning for Heather to bring her head closer. Heather bent down and leaned in but she was still far so Santana motioned for her to come closer. The blonde leaned in once more and again, she wasn't close enough so Santana motioned her even closer. Heather leaned in and once she was close enough for the little girl, Santana kissed her on the cheek and then whispered, "You look very pretty today."

Heather pulled away slowly and couldn't help but smile at the blush on the little girl's face, "Aww, thank you munchkin. You're very sweet."

Santana shuffled her weight from one foot to the other and was staring at the ground before looking back up with a sheepish smile, "You're always pretty, Heather."

Heather melted at the Latina girl's words and patted her head, "You're such a charming little girl, Santana. You have no idea."

David finally made his way to the two and wrapped his arm around his sister before messing up her hair, "That's for kicking me, pipsqueak."

Santana shoved his arm off of her and kicked his shin, "Shut up, Gorilla Butt."

She watched as her brother hopped around and she had a smug look on her face before running off towards her father, "Papi, Papi! Are the burgers done yet?"

Mr. Lopez looked down at his daughter and kissed the top of her head, finding her dirty appearance a bit endearing, "Most of them are done, mija. Would you like one?"

Santana bobbed her head up and down and Mr. Lopez let out a chuckle at her enthusiasm. He made sure the patties on the grill were okay before quickly making a plate for his daughter, "Here you go, mija. Don't run with that, you might drop it."

"Gracias, Papi," Santana said before hastily walking [not running] back towards David and Heather.

Heather and David were still talking when the tall blonde noticed little Santana stand right in front of her, "What's up, munchkin?"

She melted again when the little girl shuffled her feet once more, "I got you a plate."

"Thanks Santana, you're always so thoughtful and sweet," Heather took the plate and rubbed the girl's head.

* * *

David and Heather are sixteen when they decide to pursue a relationship. Santana isn't at all pleased and Mrs. Lopez has to hide her amusement from them because it feels like a teenage soap opera except it's just too cute with how young Santana is.

It's a weekend and Heather's over at the house again. The two are locked up in David's room and Santana just glares at the bedroom door, filled with rage and jealousy. An hour passes and then David exits the room to get something from downstairs.

Santana sneaked over to her brother's room and entered, to see Heather sitting on her brother's bed, the X-Box turned on with some Halo game playing, and two controllers sitting out. Heather looks back and seems happy to see Santana.

"Hey munchkin," Heather greets her with a smile.

She leans against her brother's desk and plays around with an eraser, refusing to look up into Heather's questioning eyes. The blonde grows curious to the Latina girl's silence but Santana soon speaks up, "I'd be better."

Heather tilts her head in confusion, "Better?"

The Latina nods but doesn't look up, her body doing the usual shuffling from foot to foot, "I'd be better than David."

"Better than David?"

Santana finally looks up with a serious look in her eye and she confidently says, "I'd treat you better than David ever would."

Heather once again melts at the endearing brunette and stands up to come closer to the girl. She places her hand on the girl's cheek, "I'm sure you would, munchkin. But if you were only older would I really go for it."

Santana felt her little heart break and looked over to the side with a scowl. Heather smiled and kissed the lines on Santana's forehead. A few seconds passed and Santana let out a defeated sigh, the lines on her forehead disappearing. She looked up at her crush, "So let's say if I were older…I could date you?"

"Of course munchkin, but right now I'm dating your brother and you're still too young. Wait a few more years and we'll see," Heather gave her a wink and kissed her cheek. "You should go now before David gets back, I don't want to see another wrestling match."

Santana nodded and turned to go while Heather placed herself back on the bed. Heather was surprised to see Santana back in front of her, a confident look in her eye. The little girl leaned up and kissed her on the cheek, dangerously close to the corner of her lip. As she pulled away, she looked straight into Heather's eyes and whispered, "You look very pretty today."

And with that, Santana left the room and Heather held the side of her cheek, for once feeling embarrassed by the eleven year old. "Wow, munchkin…you still got it," she said out loud to the empty room.

* * *

Heather was leaving for college today and Santana threw a fit about it months ago. It was a little disheartening to not see the Latina at the airport but at least Naya was there for her, her girlfriend of four years and going strong. David was a really good beard and she'd always thank him for helping her get through their high school years.

She was hugging everyone goodbye and before she and Naya could leave towards the gate, the sounds of running feet and a desperate yell reached her ears. Heather turned around just in time to catch Santana in her arms, "I know I said I was mad at you but I didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye."

Heather smiled fondly at the girl before giving her a big hug. After a few tears on Santana's part [she blames the wind from running], Heather finally says goodbye and walks towards the gate with her hand in Naya's. She stops about mid-way when she hears shouting again and turns back to see airport security struggling with an enraged Santana. Naya lets out a chuckle and gives her girlfriend a brief kiss before nudging her back towards the young teen.

Santana manages to kick the guard in the shin and elbow him in the stomach before running towards Heather who's calmly walking back. Slightly out of breath, Santana reaches Heather and motions for her to come closer. Heather knows this routine but goes along with it. Heather's not close enough and Santana motions closer, once more it is repeated and Santana whispers in her ear, "You look very pretty today."

Santana leans in to kiss Heather's cheek but she is pleasantly surprised when the tall blonde presses her lips against hers for a second. Heather's blue eyes are filled with mirth and Santana's face is a crimson red, "You're still very charming and sweet, Santana. Your girlfriend's going to be lucky to have you one day."

Heather walks back to Naya and the two head towards the plane. Naya nudges her girlfriend's shoulder, "You do realize you just gave her her first kiss right?"

"Just like I gave you yours?"

Naya smiles and kisses Heather, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**A/N: **Well, I had fun. Hope you have fun reading!


	4. Ms Hemo

**Title:** Her (4/5)  
**Chapter Title:** Ms. Hemo  
**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany; Santana/Several Blondes  
**Chapter Pairing:** Santana/Hemo, Santana/Puck, Santana/Marcos/Eugene [sibling!love]  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Prequel to _Blondes_. The women that came before and leading up to Brittany. Santana denies she has a certain type when it comes to women but what's with all the evidence saying otherwise?  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Author's Note: **I've been kind of stuck with this chapter, more like I haven't had time to write my story so I apologize for the delay.

* * *

"I can't believe you became a Cheerio," Marcos says as he's shoveling down bacon and eggs into his mouth.

Eugene on the other hand is eating pancakes with lots of syrup, "You're just mad because Liz dumped you over the summer for some jock."

Marcos glares at his twin and Eugene glares right back. Santana rolls her eyes at the twins as she's checking to make sure her ponytail is secure, "Quinn thought it'd be cool if we joined. I figured, why not?"

"_Because_, Ms. Sylvester is a bitch," Eugene lifts his fork and points it at Santana. Marcos nods in agreement, still shoveling food down his throat.

"Mami, Eugene said a bad word in front of Santino," Romeo speaks up and kicks Eugene under the table.

Eugene has to hold back another curse from his lips when he sees both his parents look at him, "Eugene…"

Santino blinks and opens his mouth to ask a question but Santana shoves a piece of pancake into his mouth, "How about some pancakes Santino?"

"And I don't get how you're dating Puckerman, it makes absolutely no sense," Marcos says gruffly, bacon bits smacking Santana in the face.

The Latina grimaces and imitates Romeo's earlier actions except this time hitting Marcos, "Chew with your mouth closed, Marcos. That's just gross. Besides, I'm smoking hot and so is he. We're perfect together."

"I'd rather see you end up with Heather," Eugene mumbles under his breath and Marcos nudges him with his elbow to get him to shut up.

"Yeah? Well Puckerman is stupid because _I_ was the one who started the Mohawk. Damn freshmen…" Marcos says Puck's name as if it were something vile.

Santana rolls her eyes at Marcos' distaste of her boyfriend and Romeo kicks Marcos saying he said a bad word. Another glaring contest begins and their parents have to break it up because they'll be running late if they don't get a move on. Santana climbs into her brothers' car and waves goodbye at her parents who will be dropping off her younger siblings.

"Seriously San…I don't get why you're dating Puckerman," Eugene says from shotgun.

"Yeah, I totally pegged you as a lesbian," Marcos agrees.

Santana's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets, "Well, you're wrong. I'm not _gay_."

"The word's lesbian, Santana," Marcos repeats.

Eugene waves his hand as he's talking, "You don't have to hide it from us, Santana. We _know_ you. I mean seriously, what's holding you back from dating Quinn? It's not like the world's gonna hate you for you are. Isn't that Hummel kid in your grade? He's gay."

"He gets thrown in a dumpster everyday."

Marcos shrugs his shoulders, "Like they really would dump a Cheerio in the dumpster. Besides, lesbian chicks are hot. I bet you'd score with any of the girls at McKinley."

Santana stared at her older brothers in slight shock, they were totally okay with her being gay. She remained silent for a little bit, "But we're in Lima. In the middle of nowhere and not everyone's cool with gay people. Mami wouldn't even approve, she's Catholic!"

Eugene busted out laughing, "Mami's _expecting_ you to come out one day."

"Besides, she took it pretty well with David," Marcos says casually.

"David never came out to Mami…"

"Oh, she _knows_. And she totally approves of his boyfriend, Harry. You know, Mike Chang's older brother?" Eugene waves his hand again.

"How did Mami even know that his best friend was his boyfriend? I mean, David dated Heather," Santana's not believing anything that her brother's are saying.

Marcos rolls his eyes, "David liked dancers, Heather and Harry were awesome dancers. And hello? She was his beard? Mami knows these things and you might as well just come clean about it with her, she's totally cool with it."

Santana crosses her arms over her chest, "Yeah right. Mami wouldn't be cool with it, you stupid ass."

Eugene shook his head as Marcos pulled into a parking spot. Marcos shut off the engine and ran a hand through his Mohawk, "We just want what's best for you, sis. We're not always gonna beat up on you. Trust us on this one."

The Latina opened her door, "Whatever, I'm gonna be late to geometry class and I'm _not_ gay."

"It's lesbian, San. Lez-bee-uhn," Marcos said only to hear the sound of his precious car door being slammed.

He looked over to his twin [the one without the Mohawk] who shrugged his shoulders again, "Meh, I bet Mami'll get it out of her one day and Santana'll be shocked."

* * *

Santana walked into her geometry class and took her seat that was on the left side of the room and right next to Mike Chang. As she took her seat, she glanced over at Mike and then shook her head, pushing all thoughts of their brothers romantically being together.

The bell rang and everyone was in their seats despite the absence of Mrs. Hepburn at the front of the class. A few minutes passed with no sign of their geometry teacher before the door creaked open. In walked a tall, gorgeous blonde that could immediately be one of the hottest teachers McKinley High has ever seen.

"Sorry I'm late you guys. Mrs. Hepburn will be on medical leave due to her problems with her pregnancy so I'll be here to fill in her shoes until the end of the school year. I am Ms. Hemo and I hope we'll have a fun-filled semester together," she flashed a smile, her bright blue eyes sparkling a little bit.

"So without further ado, let's open up your textbooks to page…" Santana was lost.

This substitute teacher was distracting and Santana couldn't help but stare. The black heels, the hose, the knee-length pencil skirt, the blouse with the top three buttons unbuttoned, the hint of cleavage, the shining pendant around her neck, the perfect teeth, the _smile_, the bright eyes, the pinned up blonde hair, the nimble fingers that were playing around with the chalk, the-the-the _**hotness**_ that was Ms. Hemo was distracting!

Santana blinked and then the bell rang once more, signaling the end of class. The Latina's eyes grew wide and she looked up at the clock in bewilderment. An hour and a half couldn't have passed within a blink of an eye, impossible! Santana walked out of class, mumbling underneath her breath like a mantra, "Not gay, not gay, not gay."

* * *

Later on the day, after Cheerios practice, she went home with her brothers in their car. Quinn caught a ride with them and Santana held a vicious glare every time they glanced back at her. They dropped the blonde off and Eugene waggled his eyebrows at her, "You know she's way better than Puckerman."

"Shut up, Dumbo," she sneered as she slammed the door shut and stocked off to her room.

Once in the recess of her room, Santana started on her homework so she could relax for the night. The sounds of a pencil scratching filled the room along with the soft background music coming from her dock. Her homework was nearly finished until she started up on geometry. Dark eyes scanned the pages, a hand flipped through the book and her other hand was buried in her hair, her long fingers gripping her head in frustration.

She shoved the book aside and threw her pencil down in aggravation, "Fuck! I don't understand this!"

* * *

Two weeks have passed and Santana found herself sitting in Ms. Hemo's empty classroom with a scowl on her face and a geometry test mocking her. 24%? It wasn't even anywhere near a D- for passing and with all her scores from assignments, quizzes, and this most recent test, Santana now found herself ineligible for the next two weeks.

Everyone in extracurricular activities was required to be eligible every two weeks and Santana had already felt the wrath of Coach Sylvester an hour ago. Quinn had glanced at her apologetically before following the track-suited woman. The Latina could already feel her spot on varsity slipping between her fingers if she didn't fix her grades soon.

Bright blue eyes observed the catatonic student and couldn't help but smile, "Santana."

Dark brown eyes snapped up to the geometry substitute teacher who held a soft look in her face, "We can still fix this and hopefully after two weeks under my tutelage you'll be able to go back to practice."

The Latina nodded solemnly, the scowl still on her face and mentally berated herself, _if you actually paid any attention in class instead of Ms. Hemo's legs you wouldn't find yourself in this situation. And now I have to go through one-on-one tutoring with her! Ay Dios mio, be with me and give me strength._

Their lessons started with Santana having a hard time paying attention [causing her to scowl more] and it took her the weekend to talk herself into doing better. Monday rolled around for their third lesson; Ms. Hemo was there with her dazzling smile and never-ending patience to talk her through her mistakes all the way through, "You're using the wrong postulate in this proof right here."

Santana could feel the warmth from Ms. Hemo's hand resting on the back of her chair, smell the perfume from when she leant close, and hear her pulse pounding in her head. _Dios mio, I think I'm dying._

Ms. Hemo looked down at her distracted student and shook her head, "Santana."

The Latina's eyes grew wide, "Yes?"

"You're distracted," she smirked and pulled away before heading towards her desk and packing her things. "I've notice for our last three lessons that you're not focused. Let's take a break shall we? Starbucks, on me?"

And that's how they started having their tutoring lessons at Starbucks instead of in the classroom for the remainder of Santana's two weeks. The atmosphere in the coffee shop was enough to bring down her nerves and alleviate the scowl from her face. The geometry was getting easier, talking with Ms. Hemo was nice, and the free coffee was a bonus.

All was well until her last day of tutoring when her brothers came to pick her up. They caught her coming out of the blonde teacher's car, a cup of mocha in her hand, a celebratory coffee of sorts for improving her grades and becoming eligible. After waving goodbye to Ms. Hemo, Santana slowly made her way towards her brothers.

* * *

Once Santana stepped into her brothers' car, they bombarded her with questions; "You went on a date with Ms. Hemo?"

"Are you kidding me? She's the hottest teacher in the school! Tell me you have her number," Marcos said frantically, reminding Santana too much of Puck's love for older women.

Eugene nodded in agreement with his twin, "I mean come on. You're our suave little sis. You had Heather gushing like crazy."

"I told you that you could get any girl, or in this case, woman at McKinley High," Marcos continued.

Santana growled, "I did _not_ go on a date with Ms. Hemo, stupid. Would you just drive already?"

"You don't get it San, Ms. Hemo is a fucking goddess!"

"Her legs go on forever, mmm. What I would do to have them wrap around my waist."

"You guys are pigs…"

Eugene waved his hand around, "What part of 'fucking goddess' did you not get? You went on a date with a _fucking goddess_. Tell me you scored with her!"

Santana rolled her eyes, "_Idiot_, I just got tutored in geometry with her."

"Is that what they call it these days? Geometry? At what angle did she spread her legs for you?" Marcos leered only to be met with a flying geometry book to the face.

"Shut up! _Nothing_ happened. Comprendes?"

"Like I'm supposed to believe you _only_ got tutoring from Ms. Hemo. Seriously? At Starbucks? That's a fucking date."

"Tell me that after the date there was some fucking. How could you not? She's hot!"

"You smell like sex."

"Hot sex with Ms. Hemo the _fucking goddess_."

"It's just sweat you retards. Would you leave it alone? It was just tutoring."

"_Just _tutoring with a hot teacher that I would love to score with!"

"She's a teacher. I'm not gonna get her fired by sleeping with her, even if she is hot."

"So you would sleep with her."

"And you admit she's hot."

"Which makes you a lesbian."

Santana nearly face planted into the headrest and had to restrain herself from choking her brothers to death, "For the last time, I'm not gay! Just drive already. I wanna go home."

Marcos finally pulled out of the parking lot and after a few minutes of silence, he looked at Santana through the rear view mirror, "The word is lesbian San, of course you're not gay. Just admit it already."

"Ugh, I can't…" Santana said and shifted in her seat.

Eugene turned around and smiled, "You can admit it to us, San. We love you for you. You don't have to tell Mami if you don't want to. You've always got us to watch out for your back."

More seconds of silence and Santana couldn't help but smile at how accepting her brothers were, "Thanks…"

"So you admit it?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes."

When they parked at home, Marcos turned around in his seat, an evil glint in his eye, "You still smell like sex."

"With a _fucking goddess_," Eugene snickered.

Santana growled and threw her lukewarm coffee at her brothers, causing it to spill over the seats, "I told you to leave it alone!"

"Are you serious? You stained my shirt!"

"You stained my car!"

In a split second, car doors were hastily opened and the chasing began. Mrs. Lopez sighed when she found her "grown up" children in the hallway wrestling like they used to five years ago. She shook her head and resumed making dinner, some things never change.

**

* * *

A/N:** As I wrote this chapter, it kept going around in circles and I realized Santana couldn't really hit too much on Ms. Hemo because it just seemed to weird. There was a lot of typing and deleting and rewriting. So I stuck with the tutoring as mentioned in _Blondes_ and the sibling love [which I really happen to like, haha].


End file.
